Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR)
|-|Dio Brando= |-|The World Ultimate= |-|The Passion= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist of the light novel JORGE JOESTAR. After fusing with Jonathan Joestar's body at the end of Part I: Phantom Blood, he devises a plan that will make him succeed in becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. He plots alongside Funny Valentine and Funnier Valentine to send Kars back to Earth from Mars in order to drink his blood. Through unknown means he succeeds, becoming the Ultimate Lifeform and gaining a new ability: The Passion. He splits his soul in half and inserts it inside of a killed Giorno Giovanna, who becomes the DIO that fights Jotaro Kujo in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He follows in another universe years later where he meets with Kars again and detective Joji Joestar. He seeks to fight Kars again with his new powers and eventually rule the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B. At least 8-C with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Name: Dio Brando Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (JORGE JOESTAR) Gender: Male Age: 277,777,777,777,777~ Classification: The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Mind Control, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Cut his own soul in half and placed it in someone else's body), Resistance to Soul Destruction (Survived the destruction of The World's disc). Time Stop; Dio has Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within frozen time). Clairvoyance and Precognition with The Passion. Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Miracles with his Beyond. Attack Potency: Country level+ (Traded blows with Novel Kars and reduced him to a pool of gore with every blow). At least Building level+ with The World Ultimate (Should at least be comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion (The Passion does not seem to fight at all) Speed: At least Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (Kept up with Novel Kars). Massively FTL with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Comparable to Kars). Class K with The World Ultimate. Striking Strength: Country Class+. At least Building Class+ with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Durability: Country level+ (Evenly matched with Kars, who failed to kill Dio). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill (Was reduced to a spray of blood numerous times, but continuously came back to continue fighting). At least Building level+ with The World Ultimate (Should be at least comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion. Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee range. At least 10 meters with The World Ultimate (Should be comparable to the original The World); time stop is universal. Multiversal with The Passion (Can see the future of people in his bloodline throughout multiple universes) Standard Equipment: The World Ultimate. The Passion. Intelligence: Genius (Was capable of setting up a generational plan that would take place across several universes and generations; could accommodate for surprises that would get him further to his goal) Weaknesses: Dio is arrogant. The World Ultimate can only stop time for up to an hour; it can be countered with some other forms of time manipulation (i.e. Time Acceleration). The Passion can only look into the future of himself and his descendants or people he's taken blood from, not just anyone. The Beyond isn't entirely combat applicable, while it tips things in his favor heavily, causes miracles for him and more, it can seemingly be countered by those with a similar ability and it only works if Dio believes in it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Ultimate Lifeform:' Gained from drinking Kars' blood, Dio has become an Ultimate Lifeform like Kars, but not to the degree like him. He gains an increase of strength and heavily increased regeneration abilities. While he hasn't shown the abilities like Ultimate Kars (Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, and Power Mimicry), by default he should already be able to have: **'Evil Implants:' Dio can create parasites that are implanted into his victims' brains. When taken out, they grow tentacles in attempt to kill the host and the person who takes it out. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Dio fires pressurized jets of waters from his eye sockets, which contain his vampiric essence. It easily pierces through human flesh and something as hard as stone and even missiles. **'Vaporization Freezing:' By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue by touching it. This can range from simple limbs to an entire human body. It is noted to stop blood from flowing within the body, therefore acting as a counter to Hamon. *'Soul Splitting:' Dio can split a piece of his own soul out of his body and place it inside of another individual. When his soul is inserted, it will begin to take over their body until they become Dio himself, both physically and mentally. This was how he created his double for Part III: Stardust Crusaders with Giorno's body. *'The World Ultimate:' The World Ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It uses melee attacks. **'Time Stop:' The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and Dio to act within the duration of stopped time for up to an hour. *'The Passion:' The Passion originally appears as a secondary ability as a crown of thorns on Dio's head. Once Kars takes out the The World Ultimate's Stand Disc and destroys it, The Passion makes its full appearance as a Stand. It looks similar to the biblical icon, Jesus Christ, and has the same crown of thorns Dio originally had on his head. **'Bloodline Precognition: '''With The Passion, Dio is able to look into the the detailed future of himself and anyone in his (The Joestar) bloodline as well as people he's drank the blood of. It is unknown how far into the future he can look into, but it allows him to plan against anything and everything that could pose as an issue to him and change the future in any way he desires. This was how he got past his original fated death in ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders and how he knew when to set his plan into action. *'Beyond:' A God that chose Dio on a whim, a being beyond time and space. Its powers work as if writing a story and Dio is the main character and as such, as long as Dio believes in it it'll control the narrative flow to Dio's benefit. Others Notable Victories: Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro's Profile (Kenshiro had his seals lifted and speed was equalized) Quetzalcoatl (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Quetzalcoatl's Profile (Quetzalcoatl had knowledge and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier